1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a garment stretching apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a number of garment stretching apparatus that are designed to stretch various articles of clothing; specifically, those articles of clothing that are made of fabric. Generally, the various garment stretching apparatus focus on a specific article of clothing, such as shirts or blouses or on a specific aspect of a clothing article such as a shirt collar or a waist band of a skirt. Commonly the garment stretching apparatus comprises several sections that are mechanically adjusted to achieve a pre-set stretching amount. Typically, the various garment stretching apparatus are overly complicated and not user friendly. The present garment stretching apparatus has fewer and simpler parts resulting in a user friendly garment stretching apparatus. Additionally, the present garment stretching apparatus provides the user with the flexibility in selecting the desired amount of stretching, is economical to make, easily stored between uses, and may be used with numerous types of garment.